Harry Potter and the road to revisit Book II
by lordlonginus212
Summary: As we left Harry he was being whisked away by Aurors, what will happen to our hero in his second year and how much more will the future be changed.
1. Call my name

**A/N: Welcome to book two! For those who don't know what's going on: Read the first story (find it on my profile). For those returning: Thanks for sticking with this**

**As always I don't own HP but really wish I did.**

Harry Potter and the road to revisit

Book II

Chapter 1

Call my name.

"Harry Potter, it has been decided that it is too dangerous for you to be on your own, we are here to escort you to a place the ministry is assured you will be safe." One of the Aurors stated professionally. There were two, one male and one female. The woman remained impassive and said nothing while the male looked at the two children with contempt, as though he really didn't want to be dealing with schoolkids.

Hermione stared at her friend. Harry hadn't moved and was just staring the two Aurors down. "Why does he have to go?" She asked tentatively.

"Because we have orders." Said the male Auror. "We don't have to explain ourselves to you." He finished. He had short, cropped brown hair that was starting to fade to grey and a few scars from incidents long past.

"But you _will _explain yourselves to me as Lord Potter." Harry stated, pulling himself to full height. He wasn't going to be pushed around by the ministry without reason anymore.

"Well Lord Potter." The man started with a sarcastic drawl. "Because of the latest events at Hogwarts, the ministry has decided to ensure the families of our ancient and noble houses are protected."

"What he means is that we want to make sure you won't be in anymore danger." The woman spoke up for the first time. She had a slightly round face and looked to be younger than the man. She was about a head and a half shorter than the man, but still far taller than the two kids. Her voice was nervous as though she still was getting used to her new position.

"Why can't I use the protection of the Potter houses?" Harry asked.

The man laughed. "Do you know where they are?" Harry shook his head and the man grinned superiorly, royally pissing Harry off and getting reproachful looks from the woman. "Well we have to take you with us then. You don't know where you're going and so the ministry has to play babysitter."

Harry glared at the man as he turned and started towards the exit. He was beaten; he didn't know where he was going to go. With a quick goodbye to Hermione he walked with the woman towards where the man was talking with a group of other Aurors. "Is he always like that?" Harry asked. "Not always, but he really didn't like the idea of using ministry resources to pick you up when we are so tightly stretched as is." She said with a sigh. "My name is Abbey." She added with a smile while holding out her hand. "We probably won't talk much, but courtesy is best I think."

Harry shook her hand gratefully. "Harry." He said with a nod. "I agree with you." He said with a small laugh. "Do you know where we're going?"

Abbey shook her head with a frown. "Not a clue. Marcus, the rude guy, is the only one allowed to know because he's the one heading this little field trip." She said with an apologetic smile as the two reached the entrance just as the rest of the Aurors fanned out around Harry.

"Alright, keep formation and protect the package" Marcus called and signalled for the group to move towards an entrance Harry had never noticed before.

"Where's that lead to?" Harry asked Abbey quietly.

"It's the direct link to the ministry. From there we'll take you to... Wherever it is we were going." Abbey said, grinning with her own lack of knowledge.

"Why have I never noticed it before?"

"Well no one is supposed to. It has charms to prevent anyone who isn't going to use it from actually noticing it, even wizards are affected by it."

"Ah.." Harry could only say as they started down the passage and onto a platform with a few seats, much like the Gringotts carts but bigger, Harry noticed.

Marcus stood at the front and pointed with his wand. "Forward!" He said into the gloom and the platform started its journey.

* * *

><p>The trip was uneventful but soon they had made it to the ministry building.<p>

"Ah Mister Potter." A familiar voice rang out. With a slight groan Harry turned to see the Minister grinning at him.

"Minister." Harry said, pasting on his best political smile. "What may I do for you?"

"Well Harry my boy, it's more what I can do for you. In light of the tragic event that occurred I wish to extend the Ministry's protection so that we may all sleep a little easier at night." Fudge said with a winning grin.

'_No wonder he's minister, he obviously only knows how to suck up to people'_ Harry thought sourly as he walked up to the Minister and shook his hand giving thanks for the 'support'

'_It may be better to just keep low and play their little game for a while'_ He decided and followed the Minister to his office whereupon he turned to Harry. "Sit my boy" He started gently, motioning towards a chair on one side of a large desk, while Fudge stood leaning against the fireplace. The office was mainly decorated for show, Harry noticed, with grinning pictures of Fudge everywhere and few other adornments aside from very expensive looking objects that one would only begin to hope to understand the functions of. Pulling Harry out of his reverie the Minister coughed lightly before beginning the inevitable questioning. "Such a terrible accident. Dragon attack on the school, just before the end of term and everything. I suppose you don't know anything about it do you Harry?" Fudge asked lightly, while looking into the depths of the fire.

"No Minister." Harry answered calmly. "It all happened so quickly I don't know what went on."

"I didn't expect you would." Fudge said jokingly as he looked up at Harry. "But Hogwarts is supposedly the safest place in Britain, aside from the Ministry of course, but of course you know that don't you Harry?"

Harry knew then what the Ministers game was. Mentally smirking he gave the Minister an almost admiring smile. "Of course Minister, but I didn't think the Dragon would have been able to get anywhere close to the school with the Ministry to pre-empt it and stop it."

That had Fudge beaten, and it was noticeable with the frown that suddenly adorned his face. "Well that was an inter-departmental mistake, I'm having a full investigation, no need to worry it'll be sorted." Fudge huffed out quickly, before moving towards his chair at the other side of his desk.

"Minister, what will happen now?" Harry asked curiously. "Where am I going?"

Fudge smiled warmly again before answering in a condescending tone. "We have a place lined up. Marcus, who I'm sure you met earlier, will be taking you there directly. From there you will be under the supervision of three of our elite Aurors."

"Where is it though?" Harry asked, starting to get impatient. "I think I deserve answers."

"It is one of our Ministry locations so unfortunately I can't give you exact details." Fudge stated calmly enough, but the look in his eyes was that of enjoyment. "You're just going to have to trust me."

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fine." He said, already sick of the games of the 'adults'. He was never a political person, and this situation just annoyed him more. "Can I just go?"

"Of course Harry." Fudge said and led him out to Marcus. "Take care of our guest Marcus." Fudge said to the Auror.

"Yes sir." Marcus said and led Harry to a Fireplace, guarded by two Aurors. Turning to Harry Marcus held out a slip of paper. "Read this, and memorize the address. This is a secure line and only goes to one place."

"Then why the address?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Don't be smart. Lord or not, you're in our world now." Marcus said and gave Harry some Floo powder.

The paper only said 'The Hiding place.' And Harry was left wondering what he was being thrown into. Stepping into the fireplace and throwing the powder Harry was whisked away only to land face first on a carpet in a scarcely decorated room. Sick and disoriented from the ride Harry was hauled to his feet by Marcus.

"Welcome _Lord Potter_ to the Hiding place." Marcus said.

* * *

><p>Harry had been in the Hiding place for two week, and as far as he could see it was underground with the fireplace being the only way in or out. There were fake windows, like in the Ministry building, but aside from that it was a four bed roomed building with one central area that served as a kitchen and living room, where the Aurors and Harry ate meals and listened to the radio. The bedrooms were sparsely decorated but had individual bathrooms, which Harry was grateful for. Newspapers were delivered daily, how Harry couldn't figure out, but he kept himself up to date with the news, while awaiting any sort of time where he could get out.<p>

It was one night, or at least that's what the windows told him with the darkness they showed, where Harry laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking about his life and what would be happening now when he remembered. "Dobby!" He said out loud, but quietly so that he barely heard himself. He had forgotten about the elf's visit to the Dursley's and wondered if he would still go there. He figured that he had a few days left, but sighed as he guessed the elf would think Harry was safe as he couldn't be found. No mail, no word from anyone other than The Prophet and Harry knew no one would be able to find him if the Ministry could help it.

Putting the thought aside he rolled over and allowed his body to succumb to his tiredness.

He stood up in a field of black smog. It floated around his feet, and he could see nothing else. He started walking, not knowing why but knowing it was the right thing to do, he travelled for what felt like hours before he saw anything.

_A gleam of red_

Rushing now Harry came across a girl. He knew who it was instantly without question but something was odd. "Lily?" Harry asked tentatively, reaching out to the girl.

"**DON'T COME CLOSER!**" She cried out, startling Harry. Her voice was distorted, half growl and half girls cry. Her body was distorted with black scales and a few horns erupting at random points on her body and ripping the robe she wore. Her black, yet glowing eyes were filled with a kind of fear and pain Harry could never hope to understand.

"Lily what can I do?" Harry asked, he didn't know how to help and he was scared of the feeling of helplessness filling him.

"I don't think you can Harry." She said through a fit of choughs as she fought back the growling. "I fused with dragon-mort in the explosion. It should have destroyed both of our magic's but we just ended up in this big mess. Harry, I'm so sorry" She said with tears welling in her eyes.

"You tried Lily, no one died and you got rid of him at least. Don't beat yourself up." Harry said, afraid to reach out to comfort his friend.

"I wish it was that simple." She said with a sad laugh. "He'll still be around."

Harry nodded his agreement, while he stared into the distance. After some time just sitting he came up with an idea. "Lily, hold still. This may hurt a bit." Harry said before facing the girl.

"Harry what are you-. " Lily started before Harry interrupted her with a tight hug. As he hoped the blood protection still worked as the deformities fizzled away with a high pitched scream from the part of Voldemort that was forced out of Lily.

As the last of it left Lily shrank back from Harry, before her own body started to fizzle away.

"LILY!" Harry called out but was only met with a small smile and a giggle from her quickly disappearing visage.

"Well you did it I guess." She said happily. "But stop freaking out. I just have to be reborn, I am a phoenix you know."

"Oh." Harry said blushing at his own over reaction. "How long will it take?" He asked.

"I don't know, a while I guess." She said as she finally vanished, leaving Harry to awaken, covered in sweat but happy none the less.

**A/N: So here it is, FINALLY! O.k. so sorry about the wait, but I'm back now and will try my hardest to find time around uni and work.**

**As always enjoy and if you want to ask me anything just email me.**


	2. To protect or imprison?

**A/N: O.k so here we go, chapter 2 away.  
>As always I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters, that are part of the main story at least.<strong>

**Ok, so really sorry about delays, assessments and all that jazz. I will try and work out a schedule so that we can get maximum story!  
>here's a quote that I think makes a lot of sense for this story. "<strong>**It's not the tree that forsakes the flower****, ****but the flower that forsakes the tree****. ****Someday I'll learn to love these scars, still fresh from the red-hot blade of your words."**

**Nightwish, Bye Bye Beautiful.**

Chapter 2

To protect or imprison?

"Mr. Potter, there's mail for you." Marcus said gruffly from the kitchen table.  
>"I get mail here?" Harry asked curiously, unsure as to why he hadn't received it before. It had been two days since his dream with Lily, Dobby was yet to appear and Harry was starting to think that the elf wouldn't be able to get into... wherever he was, Harry didn't even know.<p>

"Only when it's been screened properly." The Auror replied, reading the paper over his toast.

The letter was in a plain looking envelope with Harry's name neatly written on the front, nothing else, just _Harry Potter_. Curious as to what it could be about Harry opened the letter and began reading.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I hope this reaches you well and the ministry is taking good care of you wherever you are._

_I will be talking to the minister soon to have you taken back to your relatives for the rest of the Summer, so don't worry._

_Professor Dumbledore._

Harry stared blankly at the paper, not even noticing when Marcus leaned over to read it over his shoulder.

"'Bout time." He said with a sniff, returning to his toast. "Getting sick of this place."  
>As if to help Harry get into motion the fireplace suddenly ignited and tired looking Dumbledore stepped out, only to be met with three wands pointed at his chest.<p>

"Easy gentlemen, you wouldn't be standing if I meant you harm now would you?" He said in a calm and confident voice, getting the others to lower their wands. "Now then, Harry I hope you got my letter?" He said, looking over to the boy, who was still at the table.  
>"Just now, actually." Harry said with a questioning look.<p>

"Good. It took a week to get to you then, but at least my appearance isn't a complete surprise." Dumbledore started before turning to the fireplace, that had reactivated, Fudge stepping out with a bedraggled look. "Ah Minister, thank-you for taking such good care of Harry." He said with a political smile.

"Now Dumbledore, why are you doing this?" Fudge asked exasperatedly. "We have here, the most secure location in Britain, probably the world, why are you taking him from that?"

"Because Minister, Harry needs to be at his relatives. For his own safety, I need to take him." Dumbledore replied, as if challenging the minister to doubt him.

"W-well I guess he could, but he'll need protection. I'll send an Auror squad out." Fudge stammered, seeming to muster up courage.

"That won't be necessary Minister, come Harry let's go." Dumbledore said, while walking towards the floo. He didn't seem to notice Fudge while he stammered something about betrayal, nor did he notice Harry hadn't moved until he had made it all the way to the fireplace. Seeing Harry wasn't at his side he turned and looked at the boy. "Harry, is something the matter?" He asked politely.

"You have no idea what goes on in that house, do you Professor?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what you mean, she's your mothers sister they're your family, what else would go on?" Dumbledore asked perplexed. He was still standing at the fireplace, waiting for Harry.

"That doesn't mean a thing to her, other than she _has_ to provide the minimum of standards for me to live in. Her husband doesn't care and takes every delight in causing me pain, and their son is no better!" Harry almost yelled, starting to lose his cool.

Dumbledore was taken aback at the boys words. "Well, I'm sure we could sort this out Harry." He didn't want to get on the Childs bad side again, afraid that he could be pushed too far away from the light. "You just need to trust me."

Harry's laughter caught everyone off guard as he held his stomach while trying to regain composure. "Trust you?" Harry said, face still strained from keeping in laughter. "No offense but I think I can trust this lot more than you." He said, indicating to the minister. He turned his attention to Fudge and took a step towards him. "I thank you minister for keeping me here, but I think I should go. I take it there really is no more reason to be here?" He asked the flabbergasted minister.

"Well, there has been no movement made against you.." The minister started before Harry cut him off. "Well that's super, I'm just gonna go now." Harry said with a nod of his head and moved towards the fireplace.

"Now see here, Mister Potter." Fudge began but Marcus stood forward to stop his objections. "Minister, I actually agree with _Lord_ Potter, all of us are sick of this place. I think I can speak for all of us when I say that we want to be out of here." He said gruffly, getting nods from the others.

Fudge looked about as confused as Dumbledore as to what had just happened. They were overruled and the others quickly assembled with anything they had brought and stepped into the fire. For once Harry didn't land on his face, and he found that it was because a small person in a suit had caught him.

"Beings carefuls melord, nasty accidents aren't beings very proper." The elf, it turned out, said as Harry righted himself. When he took a proper look at the elf he saw that he was a similar height to dobby, but far less shabby in appearance. "Umm, Thanks." Harry said offering his hand to shake. "I'm Harry, but I suppose you already knew that."

"Why of course melord." The elf said, shaking Harrys hand vigorously. "I is beings Twitch, heads of staffses at melords family manor."

"Why wasn't I told where the Potter Manor is?" Harry asked, eager to know.

"Because we is hidings it, onlys those who is Potters blood cans be accessing the Manor." Twitch said before taking Harrys hand and vanishing with a pop.

Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace in time to see Harry led off by a strange elf. "_I think things have gotten out of hand._" He thought sourly to himself as he walked back to the atrium. "_But I can still get Harry on the right path, if I play this out._"

* * *

><p>Severus Snape had had a average summer in his gloomy little corner of the world. He had spent most of his time plotting out his curriculum for the year and seeing how challenging he could make it. "<em>It would help show them that they are lacking<em>" He thought bitterly. The students hated him and he them, that much was apparent. One thing could not get out of his head though. Potter. The name ran through his body like lightening. The son of his enemy and his only true friend had arrived and he couldn't make heads or tails of the boy. He could be arrogant but his attempt to beat back the dark lord showed that he was trying to stop the darkness in a way that Dumbledore hadn't considered. In short, the boy was an enigma, and his occlumency abilities were nothing to be laughed at either. How did he know such things, how could he be so much more than his father was at that age? These questions had plagued Severus since the whole fiasco.

One thing for sure was that the Dark Lord would make his way back, and sooner rather than later.

The Potter boy would need as much help as he could get.

* * *

><p>Harry had arrived in a warmly decorated room, about as big as the Dursley's living room, when Twitch had let go of him. "This looks nice." Harry said offhandedly before Twitch led him into the main hall. Harry gasped, the only place he had seen close to this size was Hogwarts, although this room was half the height of the entrance hall there, it had the length and width. The place looked like it had seen better days, however as there was a fine layer of dust on most of the furnishings, Harry couldn't see much either as most of the torches hadn't been lit. At one end of the hall was a grand staircase, parting at the top to go towards the two different ends of the house. All in all Harry was gobsmacked at the sheer grandeur of it all, even if it looked like no one had been here for a while.<p>

"We's be welcoming you back Master Harry." Twitch said as five other elves appeared with faint pops. "We is apologizings for the state of the house, but mostly it has been lefts for years and most of our staffses has beings going with the despair of there beings no more Potterses."

"It's quite alright, things will be better now Twitch." Harry said patting the elf's shoulder. "First things first though, how did you know where to find me?"

"The gold keepers be sending a letter to state that you had beens claiming emancipation, theys knowing of this place but nots where it be." Twitch said, excited to be helpful, before dropping his head. "It was beings like we had forgottens about you, we are bad elfses." He finished shedding a tear, as did the other elves. "You cans be punishing us. We is accepting death for our badness." He added solemnly, much to the grim accepting nods of the other elves.

"I would never do such a thing." Harry said, addressing the group. "You guys have stayed with the Potters all this time and you think that I would forget that? I'll have you know that I was under several charms and wards, I understand why you forgot about me, it wasn't my idea either so there's no harm done."

"Oh thank you sirs!" Twitch said, tackling Harrys leg with tears of happiness. "You is beings most gracious to us."

"No, it's just the way I want to be." Harry replied, mentally making note that the elf was just a emotive as Dobby, but not nearly as flamboyant. "Can I bring others here?" He asked, curious that no one else knew of the manor. "Also, where is this place anyway?"

"I shalls be givings a tour, while answering questions if yous be wanting master?" Twitch asked eagerly as the other elves started to move off to continue with their work.

"That would be nice Twitch." Harry smiled down at the elf, which received an immediate responce.

"The properties has being built by your great-great-grandfather as a haven should the Grindle wizard be comings to Britain." Twitch stated leading Harry towards the lower left wing. "It has seven suites on the lower and upper lefts, keepings comfortable all Potterses, they is having four larger bedrooms in each and one lavatory with a sittings area as well. We is being in central London, with a charm set ups so muggleses would not remember that the lands beings here." Twitch finished as they had climbed a set of stairs, wand started down the upper left wing.

"So it's like a fallout shelter for a war?" Harry asked, forming several ideas in his head. "_If I had known last time, I could have kept everyone safe."_ He thought sadly before returning his attention to the elf.

"Yes I supposes so, with only six of us we has not having enough to keep the place up to date, but more elfses should be coming soon."

"How do elves know when a house needs staff anyways?"

"There is beings a magic in all elfses, since before we served wizards, we are all one, master" The elf replied, his eyes becoming wide with the awe of it all.

"That's amazing Twitch, you're just full of surprises." Harry said, awed himself at the sheer complexity of it all. "But I have a few conditions for anyone under my service."

Twitch stopped in his track and looked back up to Harry. "Yes master?" He said with wide eyes, not knowing what Harry had in store.

"First, just call me Harry, if you really must 'sir' is enough for me. Second I want to pay you, and make sure you all have adequate living quarters."

"No Harry sirs, we cannots be accepting payments. It is too much for us." Twitch replied, eyes scared at the implications. "You ares being kinds to us but it isn't naturals for wizards to be _paying_."

"Twitch, no choice in the matter mate." Harry said with a humorous smile. "_If Hermione saw me not paying them she'd have my head._" He thought, trying to stifle a laugh.

In the end they negotiated to Harry paying 5 Galleons a month, although Harry wanted to pay more, and the tour continued. Harry was led back across the middle hall, to the lower right wing which housed a ballroom and off of that was a formal dining room and an informal dining room which was next to the kitchen. The upper right wing was dedicated to one massive library, almost the size of the Hogwarts counterpart, with a moderate masters study coming off of it.

"It's all mine?" Harry asked when he had been seated in the informal dining room for lunch.

"Yes Harry sirs, and once your friendses be told they can be comings over, as part of the spells on the manor." Twitch said with an eager smile.

Harry couldn't wait.

**A/N: So, aside from uni stuff taking my time, I want to start having longer chapters. It should be interesting to see if I can pull it off, but that's for time to tell.**

**Also I'm going to try and have a schedule set up so that I can try to have more chapters more frequently, so don't stress, that's my job.**

**As always thanks for the reviews and actually sticking with it. I hope to be done with the next chapter soon.**


	3. Sorting Summer

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, or affiliated characters.**

Chapter 3

Sorting Summer.

Hermione had had one quiet summer. After Harry's apparent abduction by the ministry the second they had gotten off the train she had sent him dozens of letters asking if he was alright. She hadn't thought that whoever was holding him wouldn't let him read her letters, and his silence had made her worry even more. It was Wednesday and she was getting ready to go into Diagon Alley with her parents to get her school books, hopefully Harry would be there. She had sent him a letter telling him where she would be.

Harry had been busy helping his elves fix up his house, even if they tried to get him to stop. Even with magic the task was a big one. He was only starting to get his mail that the ministry was "screening" during his little visit. Hermione had been worried about him and he felt a twang of guilt whenever he looked at his letters, even if he knew it wasn't his fault. A couple of days into the cleaning he received Hermione's letter telling him that she would be in Diagon Alley that day, the mail being behind by a couple of days, so he called for Twitch.

"Hows can I be helpings Harry Sirs?" He said, bowing slightly as he spoke.

"I want go in to Diagon Alley today, so would you mind taking me?" Harry asked politely as he did up his jacket. Last time he ended up in Knockturn Alley and didn't want to make a repeat trip anytime soon. "I want to meet up with my friend Hermione, among other things. I'll probably bring her over in the afternoon."

"We would be beings very pleased to be havings any friend of Harry Potter Sirs." Twitch said enthusiastically and took Harrys offered hand to teleport him over to the Leaky Cauldron. He had barely walked two steps into Diagon Alley itself when a brown, curly ball of best friend goodness hit him. Clearly Hermione had been waiting.

"Harry! I was so worried about you! What happened? What did the ministry want? Where have you been?.." Hermione started at rapid-fire pace before Harry cut her off.

"It's ok, they just wanted to look all big and important so I humoured them for a while." Harry said with a wink. "As for your letters, I'm so sorry Hermione, I've only just started getting them." He finished with a small frown.

"Well then I couldn't be mad at you, it wasn't your fault Harry. I'm just glad you're here now." Hermione said with a smile, which made Harry smile back despite himself.

"I'm sure my Dad wants to have a few words with you Harry but we could do that later." Hermione said, glancing over at her parents, who had been watching the exchange. "Come on, we can go meet Gilderoy Lockhart if we hurry!" She finished with a girlish giggle, pulling Harry by the arm while Emma laughed.

'_Well here's something to change right away'_ Harry thought tiredly as the two neared the door.

He had only just walked in when he was spotted by Lockhart through the group that was the Weasleys. '_Fate has a funny way of working_' Harry thought bitterly as Ron gave him a look of contempt at Lockhart's eagerness to get to Harry and pose.

"It can't be... Mr Potter!" He said over-dramatically. Pulling Harry forward he pulled a winning smile. "Big smile there, the crowd loves a big smile." He almost whispered as the photographer snapped away. "Now I think is a good time to make my announcement I guess." He continued while Harry tried to break free from his grip. Harry was sick of this idiot already and gave a quick jab to the fool's ribs with his elbow, winning his freedom.

"I want to make it _very_ clear that I don't want your books, or your attention Mr. Lockhart." Harry stated sternly while Lockhart, and the rest of the store, looked on in surprise. "I'm asking respectively that you leave me alone." Harry finished properly, just to act how he thought a lord should. He turned to get what he needed as the rest of the crowd sorted themselves. Hermione was giving him curious looks as Fred and George waltzed over to commend him for putting Lockhart in his place.

"Very good show old chap." One twin said in an impersonation of an upper-class gent, he couldn't really tell which. With the twins it was never clear.

"Yes, quite well." The other said. "I say we won't be seeing much of that boffin."

"But what is more curious, I shall point out, is when our associate here became a full Lord?" The first said with a questioning glance at Harry.

"Yes I concur old bean, I was wondering that myself." The other agreed.

"I emancipated myself from Dumbledore before the start of last year, I just didn't tell everyone about it." Harry said, causing the twins to nod in understanding. "And I apologize gents, but my lovely lady friend is giving me a look that says I may be in trouble." Harry said in jest as he moved over to Hermione, who had finished her shopping and was awaiting Harry.

"Why were you so rude to him?" Hermione asked as soon as Harry had gotten to her. "He was just trying to be friendly."

"I don't particularly like it when people latch on to me... Aside from you." Harry said with a cheeky smile he knew would get him out of trouble, Hermione's scoff proving his point. "Besides, I honestly don't like the paparazzi." He added seriously.

"Well, please just try not to be rude to everyone else." Hermione said in a half frown.

"Alright, for you I will." Harry said, moving towards the exit. He was stopped by yet another ponce.

"Ooh looky here, Scar-head is too good to mingle with just anyone, even if they are more famous than he wishes he could be." Draco said, leering at Harry and Hermione. "But obviously his little pet has to be by his side." He continued, ignoring Harry's dark look.

Before Harry could bring up a retort a small, yet defiant voice broke out from beside him. "Leave him alone!" Ginny said, glaring at the young Blonde.

"Oh look, you've got another little girlfriend, a blood-traitor does compliment a filthy muggle." Draco said with a leering smile, deepening Harrys glare and making Ginny go bright red.

"Sod off Malfoy. Leave my little sister alone." Came the gruff voice as Ron stepped into the fray, Arthur just behind him, trying to get everyone out of the bookstore.

"Well isn't this quaint. It's a little family shopping for a family that really can't afford it." Said Lucius as he appeared behind Draco. Picking up Ginny's transfiguration book he continued, Harry watched his hands like a hawk. "Really Arthur, why bother even trying to fake your... _situation _when everyone knows they don't pay people to be blood traitors." He drawled smoothly, finally getting Arthurs full attention.

Then 'thud' as the cauldron hit the floor and the brawl began. Hagrid was once again on the scene and it was over before it began again. '_I'll never grow tired of that part._' Harry thought as the Malfoys skulked from the store and the group started towards the leaky cauldron. As they walked Harry caught up to Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid, long time no see." Harry said

"Ah there yeh are 'Arry, I wanted to tell yeh that Hedwig's doin' fine an she'll be right teh fly soon enuff." Hagrid said with a smile down at Harry.

"Thanks Hagrid, you're really amazing to do this for her, and me." Harry said with a slight hitch in his voice. He had missed his feathered familiar.

"Ah isn't a problem 'Arry, yeh know I'm always ere." Hagrid said patting Harrys shoulder and nearly tripping him.

As the adults settled down into casual conversation and the rest of the assembled went through their purchases Harry pulled Ginny aside.

"Ginny I think a book I bought may have gotten mixed up in your stuff." Harry said quietly while the girl blushed. "Mind if I take a look?" He asked, trying to be neutral, even with his feelings fighting against him. '_I know she was my girlfriend, but right now she's just a little girl. I just have to keep calm.'_ Harry thought to himself in annoyance as he located the diary hidden in the transfiguration book. "Ah here it is." He said, quickly throwing it in a bag before Ginny could get a proper look at it. "Thanks Ginny, and also that was really kind of you to stand up for me in the bookshop. But you shouldn't take what the blonde ponce says so seriously. He's a twat." Harry finished with a smile, patting her shoulder as she went even redder and smiled.

"I-uh, it's ok Harry." She said quickly before running.

"Good job Mr. Charmer." Hermione said, as she showed up behind him, making him jump. "Everyone's leaving so I think I can relax a bit." She said with a sigh. "Ron was just staring at me, I think he was trying to glare, I'm not sure." She finished as the last of the Weasleys disappeared through the fireplace.

"Oh there was something I wanted to ask!" Harry said, motioning to Hermione's parents. "I wanted to know what you guys were doing for dinner?" Harry asked, mainly at the elder two, but was polite and included his friend.

"Nothing special, why?" Emma replied.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner at my house. I've moved somewhere new recently and would love the chance to entertain." Harry said with a beam, hoping they wouldn't ask about where he used to live.

"That sounds nice Harry." Robert Said, getting nods from the ladies. "How are we getting there? Not the fireplace I hope.." He asked with a worried glance at the way the Weasleys had left.

"No, I honestly hate Floo powder, not pleasant at all." Harry said before calling Twitch. "No we shall be escorted by my associate here. Twitch can you please get Hermione's shopping home and get us to the Manor?"

"Of course Mr. Harry sirs, I's be galds to." Twitch said in a eager demeanour.

"Just hold on and try not to freak out." Harry said with a laugh as the adults and Hermione placed a hand each on Twitch and were whisked away.

* * *

><p>Dinner was lovely, and the elves loved the chance to serve again, not pulling any punched to properly entertain the Grangers. As the night wore on, the chat turned to the subject of the elves themselves. Hermione's curiosity had finally peaked.<p>

"Harry, what are your... 'associates' exactly?" She asked, when the plates had been taken away.

"They're called House elves." Harry started, taking care in how he worded this. "Most old wizard families have them, they're kind of like butlers."

"Really? So you pay them?" Hermione asked with daggers in her eyes. '_Always the one for equal rights, Merlin bless her'_ Harry thought tiredly.

"Of course I do. I would never treat other living creatures like second class citizens... Malfoys excluded." Harry said, getting a giggle from his guests, who had been giving the complete explanation on that family's behaviours and beliefs.

"Good." Hermione simply stated, trusting Harry to be good to others, she would be doing her research on house elves however, just to learn everything she could on the odd little creatures.

"Well I think we'd best be off." Robert said, patting his stomach. "Thank-you so much for your hospitality Harry. It was wonderful."

"No worries." Harry said rising to help see them off, as Twitch reappeared by his side. "If you need me or want to pop by feel free to call out to Twitch here and he'll come straight to you." Harry finished, looking towards his head elf and getting a nod.

When the trio had left Harry settled into a comfy chair he had moved into his room and pondered on how to best deal with the diary.

**A/N: OH MY GOD! Honestly I don't know why that took so long.. I'm really sorry about that. But the dairy is an interesting point because to destroy it now only renders the whole year useless, but to keep it would be silly.. Decisions, decisions..**

**(update) I would like to thank Barkeeper and Dean06 for pointing out my mistake with this chapter and I have fixed it. Thanks heaps guys.**

**Should have another chapter sooner than it took to get this up. As always, thanks for reading!**


	4. The Train

**A/N: I don't own HP or affiliated characters, except for the absolutely absurd, but even then they're loosely based off other characters.**

**As always, enjoy.**

Chapter Four

The Train.

Summer had finally ended for Harry, he had spent most of its remainder debating with himself with how to best dispose of the accursed book, knowing that if he was to just destroy it Voldemort may figure out that Harry was onto his little secret. Then came the problem of Ravenclaws diadem, not to mention Hufflepuffs cup and getting it out of Goblin hands. If he moved too quickly he would give up his hand entirely and give his enemies a chance to one-up him. Sometimes he knew how it felt to be Dumbledore, and as angry as he could be with the old man, he had to empathise on his position. Knowing too much made the world a lot scarier.

He was getting ready to leave when he came up with the biggest problem. What to do with the diary while he was gone? Turning to the head elf, who was overseeing his packing for school, just in case Harry forgot something, Harry asked his question nervously. "Twitch, is there somewhere I could store something where no one would find it?"

"There is beings a place, but it is hiddens in the study Harry sirs." Twitch said bowing in apology, something he still hadn't gotten over even with Harry's insistence. "Twitch is beings sorry Sirs but he is not beings told, but as head of the house you shoulds be being ables to finds it."

"_Good-o"_ Harry thought sarcastically, and thanked Twitch before making his way to the study. "This is hopeless." Harry said quietly as he looked around the expansive room, before having a crazy idea. It was then he started to think of what he wanted and pace backwards and forwards in front of each wall in turn. He was walking past the fireplace in the room when a small door at the back of the inlet caught his eye. Thinking he was on to something he extinguished the flames and pushed the door to reveal a room that couldn't have been there without magic.

In this new room there was a large safe, it stood as tall as Harry himself and about four feet wide. On the door was a rotation lock, and it sat upon red markings on the floor, and Harry could just tell they were wards to help contain whatever might be in it.

"Bloody brilliant." He said as he opened the safe. It was unlocked and empty, as he'd hoped it would be, except for a slip of paper that held the combination on it. Harry closed the safe and tried the combination, just to be sure it worked, before reopening it and placing the diary inside. Satisfied he left the safe, the diary and the fireplace and returned to Twitch so he could finally get back to the place he still called home.

* * *

><p>Harry stepped into the packed muggle side of Kings Cross, after being popped into an empty alley by Twitch so he wouldn't be seen. He was earlier than he had been last time, and alone in his walk, to give him some time for himself. As he walked past the 'average' people he thought about how much he'd seen and what he wanted to see changed. '<em>Magic will have to catch up to the rest of the world'<em> he thought as he reached platform nine and readied himself for what he hoped would happen next. He started walking towards the wall, slowly but surely, and with no trolley to push he would definitely know if it would work or not. 'WHAM' He hit the wall headfirst, giving him a bit of a headache with the collision. Luckily no one paid much mind to him, or it might be more embarrassing.

"Twitch" He whispered to the wall, having made sure the elf would wait for him on the other side, lest something went wrong. Without a word, the elf's hand came out of the wall and grabbed Harry, using Twitches magic to counteract Dobby's he was walked through the brick wall to the gleaming red steam engine of the train. "Thanks mate." Harry finished with a smile towards the elf, who bowed and vanished. Looking around the platform he immediately spotted several aurors, their uniforms standing out against everyone else. '_At least they're trying now'_ Harry thought with a hint of relief as he made his way through the platform, looking for his best friend.

Harry spotted Hermione quickly as she was saying goodbye to her parents. He stood back and let her talk to them, knowing how much she would miss them during the year. After she had finished he walked up to say hello.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" Emma said, hugging Harry briefly.

"I'm really good thanks." Harry replied politely, turning to shake Roberts hand. "How was the rest of the Summer for you guys?"

"It was nice to see our daughter again, and just relax for a while." Emma said, hugging Hermione around the shoulders again. "It gets lonely without her."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Robert asked with a smile. "I'm joking. But make sure our girl stays safe Mr. Potter." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Dad, it's just school." Hermione said, hugging Emma back briefly and then moving away to take Harry's hand. "And honestly, I think I spend half my time trying to keep this one out of trouble." She finished with a slight giggle while nodding to Harry. That got everyone and the group shared a smile and a laugh before the whistle sounded. "We better go." Hermione said, taking a tentative step away from her parents. "I'll write when I get there ok?"

"We look forward to it." Emma said, leaning against her husband. "Now go have fun." She finished with a warm smile.

"Bye." Hermione said as she and Harry boarded the train and entered a compartment, where Harry's things 'magically' appeared. They had just gotten settled when Neville entered the room, wheezing slightly. "Finally found you guys." He said, collapsing into a chair. "Been up and down the whole train."

"Sorry mate." Harry said with a grin as the train started moving off from the platform. The trio had started talking about their respective holidays when once again the door opened and a young blonde appeared before the trio.

"Hello. Would it be alright if I sat with you? There seems to be a significant lack of Wrackspurts in here." Luna said, staring off into space. She was wearing her radish earrings and a simple light yellow summer dress that looked like she had been gardening before she had boarded the train. "Sure, take a seat next to Neville." Harry said, while Neville looked a little scared at being singled out. It didn't faze Luna in the slightest as she sat down, however, and she smiled as she stared at the other occupants in turn. "My name's Luna, by the way, Luna Lovegood." Luna said to no one in particular.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said extending his hand. "This is Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom." He finished indicating to his other friends in turn. "I take it you're a first year?"

"Why yes, I finally get to go to Hogwarts. Hopefully I get to make lots of friends there." Luna said with a sad smile. Harry wasn't as surprised by this revelation as much as he was surprised that Hermione hadn't asked about Wrackspurts yet. He knew the girls history and was determined to change it. '_I won't let her suffer again._' He thought sternly. This was a girl willing to stand with her friends even if she didn't know them well. This was worth a change.

"Well, we can be your friends if you want Luna." Harry said, causing the girl to smile

"I would like that. You all seem nice." She replied.

The rest of the train ride was comfortable, with the Weasley twins and some others popping by over the course of the trip. They kept themselves amused with games of exploding snap and other stories of their summers when Luna noticed something that hadn't crossed the minds of anyone else.

"Wasn't there some kind of attack on the school last year?" She asked glancing around at the older students.

"That's right." Neville piped up. "I hadn't really thought of it. I wonder what happened to the school, or even what that thing was."

"I have something to talk to you guys about, and you must promise to keep it a secret for now." Harry said, standing and locking the doors while he waved his wand and muttered the privacy charms he learned from his horcrux hunt.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Just a few privacy charms, been studying a lot this summer." Harry lied, knowing full well he couldn't hope to explain time travel right now.

"Of course Harry." Hermione said, with the agreement of the others.

"Hermione already knows some of this, but it's important that you all know as much as you can." Harry said, a serious look lighting his features. He wished he could just keep them safe and happy, but knowing his friends they would always jump into the fray with him. "It was Voldemort." Harry stated, noting Neville's twitch and Luna's raised eyebrows. "He didn't die the night he attacked my parents, as most of the school saw with Quirrell last year, his soul is still out there and somehow he possessed a young dragon. Hence the destruction to the school." He finished.

"How is he still alive then?" Hermione asked with a worried look at Harry.

Suddenly there were warning bells ringing in Harry's head, and the single thought _'Don't tell them yet_' echoing in his skull. "I don't know." Harry lied quickly. "But it can't be good." He finished lamely.

"So what are we going to do?" Neville asked gravely. "It's not like we can just let him keep running around like this." He finished to the groups agreement.

"I have a few plans, but first we need to get ahead of our educations, to level the playing field. The first thing is I think we should all learn occlumency. I think there may be some books in the Potter libraries..." Harry said, trailing off when he realised there really weren't many resources on the subject. Or at least none he had seen.

"Gran's been going on about me learning that before I take my place as the head of house." Neville said, confidently at knowing something. "I bet she could teach us, and it would be useful from keeping stuff from certain people we don't like." He finished with a grin.

"Excellent, do you think you could ask for us?" Harry said, and getting confirmation he thanked his friend. "And I'm sorry I can't tell you everything right now, but we need to be protected before anything else o.k.?"

"Fair enough mate." Neville said

And so the group settled in for the rest of their ride heavy thoughts about what was yet to come.

**A/N: Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, but everything's been a tad jumbled right now. Next chapter will be a bombshell and I think I will start work on re-writing the first book as I'm not overly impressed with it.**


	5. Surprise?

**A/N: So yeah, chapter 5.. So I still don't own HP or affiliated works, but maybe in a different universe I do... Maybe.**

Chapter 5.

Surprise?

The group had gotten off the train, saying goodbye to Luna as she was corralled in with the other first years, and reserved their own carriage to go up to the castle. Harry was only slightly upset to know that he could still see Thestrals, but paid it little attention. He instead focussed on the scene around him which was nearly picturesque as he stared up at the castle, illuminated against the night sky. "It's almost weird to be back." He said to anyone who was listening.

"Yeah.." Neville agreed, as well as gaining a similar sound from Hermione.

"I wonder what Professor Lockhart will be like." Hermione said in an almost dreamy voice as Harry tried not to roll his eyes.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Harry said as they neared the entrance and left the carriage and the Thestrals behind. They entered the hall and quickly sat down, marvelling in the sight of the great hall, looking as extravagant as ever while the charmed candles floated above all and the roof painted the stars cleared than most would see outside. The students assembled waited patiently for the first years to get ready, and Harry took the time to see where everyone was seated. The twins were close by with Lee Jordan and were discussing something secretive and Harry knew that it probably wouldn't end well for one unlucky person. Ron was farther away with Seamus and Dean, while Ron was complaining loudly about the food not being there. Apparently Ron had gotten through to the platform with no problem, which was probably a good thing, Harry mused with a thought about his first second year. He kept his eyes roaming, noting all the people he could, and would, help. Across at the Hufflepuff table he could see Cedric and his heart skipped a beat. '_This time it won't happen.'_ Harry thought to himself. '_Things will change from now on.'_

The doors opened and Professor McGonagall entered with the first years. Harry looked at them all, seeing Luna and smiling at his friend. She didn't notice, however, as she was whispering to a student whose face was hidden by a curtain of red hair. Harry wondered who it was she could be talking to, as Ginny was further back in the group, but figured he would find out in a moment, when their name was called. After the hat's song, which this year was about youth and the necessity of students to do their best, the professor began calling forth the students to be sorted, and it took less time for Harry's curiosity to be satisfied and similarly heightened.

"Lillian Fawkes." McGonagall read out, causing the previously unknown student to raise her head. Lily brushed aside her hair and strode up to the hat, it took a moment to deliberate with her and Harry started to wonder what could be happening.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat called and, with a cheer from the claws, Lily stepped down and sat at the table. Harry was completely perplexed at the scenario, as the rest of the world kept moving around him. The sorting continued, but Harry wasn't paying attention. Lily hadn't told him she was actually able to show herself to anyone else, and yet here she was for the world to see. She wouldn't look at him and kept her attention to Luna. Hermione noticed Harry's lack of focus and elbowed him to get his attention. "She'll be fine in Ravenclaw Harry." She whispered, thinking Harry was looking at Luna. "Also Dumbledore's about to speak so you should listen."

Harry looked up to see the headmaster at his podium, arms raised and ready to speak.

"So here we are, ready for another year. Firstly I might say welcome to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Gilderoy Lockhart." The headmaster said, gesturing to the flop, while every student girl fawned, and most of the guys rolled their eyes. "We all wish you the best the luck Professor." Dumbledore paused for a second and composed himself. "I would like to assure you that you are perfectly safe here, and we are investigating the cause of last year's horrible events. You should all rest assured that it will not happen again, and all is well."

"On another note, my phoenix has gone missing. Anyone with information should contact either myself, or professor McGonagall." He finished, gesturing towards the head of Gryffindor house. "Now that all is said and done, time to feast!" And with his words the food was presented to the students.

Harry was ravenous, not nearly as much as Ron seemed, and he ate his fill while contemplating Lily's appearance into reality. He would have to talk to her later, as well as McGonagall, he realised that the Professor hadn't said a word about the memories he had given her. Sadly there was not much he could do in the middle of the feast, so he let it go for the time being.

* * *

><p>This year was different, even in the first moments. Firstly the two friends, Harry and Hermione, both went straight to their own beds, as neither was really up for staying awake. Soon they found themselves at the Gryffindor table receiving timetables from Professor McGonagall.<p>

Taking that moment of opportunity Harry asked the professor in a quiet voice. "Professor, do you think I could arrange a meeting with you to discuss the memories I gave you last year?"

"If you need to discuss something with me, you can see me after class Mr. Potter. But I don't recall you giving me any memories last year. If a mere first year could pull off magic like that I think I would remember it." She replied curtly before continuing down the table.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked while Harry sat stunned.

"I don't believe it." Harry said quietly. "I just don't believe it."

"Believe what Harry?" Neville asked over his toast.

"I can't tell you yet." Harry replied. Hermione and Neville both nodded their heads, knowing that their friend had a good reason.

"You know we're here if you need us Harry." Hermione said with a reassuring smile.

"I know you are." He said, hugging her around the shoulders. "Thanks guys."

"We should probably go to class though." Hermione added "Double Herbology with the Puffs."

The group left and trundled towards the green houses. This time around Professor Sprout was awaiting the group of second years, but shortly after she had stated were the class would be held a certain annoyance arrived.

"Excuse me Professor, might I borrow young Harry for a second." He said, with a flash of shiny teeth.

"Apparently you didn't learn your lesson." Harry said, not even turning to look at the flop. "I don't want to talk to you, and you have nothing to tell me that could be relevant to school at all." This comment had a two pronged effect. Firstly, Lockhart's face fell faster than a rock, while he tried to think of some excuse. And secondly every female in the vicinity, except Hermione and Professor Sprout, glared at Harry for talking so harshly to their idol.

"As you can see Professor, Harry has made up his mind." Professor Sprout said, continuing to usher the students into the greenhouse. "Now I would like to teach my class, maybe you should catch up with him later." She said with daggers before closing the door and leaving the man alone.

The class progressed quite normally, with the trio talking to Justin briefly and the girls still throwing glares at Harry every now and again. To say he was used to it would be an understatement. With being framed as the heir of Slytherin and being public enemy number One from the ministry, Harry didn't pay much mind to glaring. Instead he let his body just ramble through the task he was given while his mind raced.

'_Why wouldn't she remember those memories?' _He thought to himself. '_The only explanation is that Dumbledore saw them too and wiped her mind. But how did he find out?'_

By the end of the period, and even by the end of the next, Harry still hadn't come up with an answer.

**A/N: Welp... I don't know what to say except sorry this took so long... But here it is none the less and probably more twists to come!**


	6. Fophart

**A/N: Well, as always I don't own HP and stuff... I guess I don't really have to say it at this point, but meh. But anyways, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday period. Most of what Pratface says in this story is taken from the books, and I do not own his words.**

**Have a chapter and thanks for the reads and reviews.**

Fophart.

The next class was one Harry didn't want to think about. Even though the lying sod should know to keep his distance Harry doubted, that when they were stuck in the same room together, he would. And as Harry moved towards the great hall for lunch, he thought he would try something different.

"Don't you want to go out into the courtyard Harry? It's a bit stuffy in here..." Hermione started, after they had finished eating. It was overcast, and most people were just using the free time to stay out of the elements, before class could take them away.

"Not really." Harry said, nodding towards the door, where a group of Slytherins were leaving, Malfoy and his cronies among them. "Look who we'd have for company." He finished dryly.

"Fair point." Hermione agreed and pulled out one of her Lockhart books.

"Hello everyone." Came a dreamy voice from one side, as Luna entered the scene.

"Hi Luna. How are you enjoying your day?" Neville piped up, having been looking over his Herbology work.

"Oh it's been lovely. Although, I haven't seen a group of Wrackspurts this dense before. Aside from that, I've been having a lot of fun with my new friend."

"Oh really?" Harry said, noticing Lily who wasn't meeting his eye. "You're Lily aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Lily said, looking at the group, before looking at the staff table and glaring at the Headmaster. "But I think we should have our introductions somewhere else. I don't really like crowded places."

"That sounds wonderful." Luna said with a smile, oblivious to the implications Lily was dishing.

The group left the great hall and made their way upstairs. They let Lily lead the way, for lack of a better idea, and soon found themselves on the same floor as their DADA class. "So why are we here?" Harry asked when Lily had finished walking.

"Isn't this where you have your next class?" Lily shot back.

"If you can call it that." Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "I don't think we'll be doing much of anything here."

"What? A boring year for the great Harry Potter?" Lily said with a laugh. "From what I've heard about you, I don't think you could have anything close to one."

"Is there something going on here we should know about?" Hermione asked.

"Confusing stuff really." Harry said. "I can't really talk about it now."

"Oh, I was going to ask. How's your occlumency training going?" Lily asked the Gryffs.

"We haven't really done anything yet." Neville answered rathe meekly.

"One job Harry. You had one job." Lily growled through her glare at Harry. After regaining her composure she turned to everyone. "O.k. Since Harry is an idiot, I'll be training you all. I want you to start with meditation. You need to learn to clear your minds." She finished, getting nods from those assembled. "But for now, I'll be taking this one to class." She said quickly and, with a surprising show of strength, lifted Luna in a fireman's lift and ran away, Luna giggling the whole time.

"I don't think I'll ever get women." Neville said to no one in particular.

(space)

"Me." Lockhart started while Harry internally groaned and flopped his head to the desk in front of him with an audible thump. Hermione didn't even flinch, being the one sitting beside Harry, as she was absorbed in everything the ponce was spouting. The 'Professor' was continuing with his same rant before giving the same test. Harry was about to write up some scathing answers before a Lilys voice broke through his reverie.

'_Play nice Harry.' _She said.

'_But he's just so full of it. I'd rather deflate his ego in front of everyone.' _Harry replied, tired of the adults and their lies.

Lily could feel his annoyance through their link and mentally sighed. _'Well maybe you should wait a little while... You never know, he might slip up sooner or later.'_

'_Maybe.'_ Harry relented. _'Just make sure I'm there if you're gonna pull something.'_

Harry could hear her laughter at that, '_Of course Mr. Potter, now pay attention.'_

Harry rolled his eyes and relented to write some rubbish answers he knew wouldn't be right. A short while later Lockhart collected the tests back and once again Hermione was the top of the class. "Now." Said Lockhart, in an attempt to make the whole class more dramatic. "It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. But know that no harm can befall you whilst I am here." He moved his hand over the cage. "All I ask is that you remain calm"

Harry had prepared for this class, having stored his tome in his schoolbag. He pulled out the book and thought hard about the pixies. The book responded and pulled out the information he needed. He read quickly, as he knew Lockharts patience with Dean and Seamus was going to snap soon.

_Cornish Pixies, as with most of the Fae family, are curious creatures who can be mild tempered and helpful to travellers in forests, and change at a moment's notice to being devilish creatures with a nearly unparalleled destructive force. Their small bodies are frail and their insect-like wings prevent them from flying in heavy rain. They are resistant to a little magic and, in large numbers, can influence the environment around them with their own. Family sizes vary between locations where they are found, but when music is played they will all flock to its source to listen with enjoyment._

At the last sentence Harry dropped the book. Lockhart had just opened the cage and the pixies started darting around like madmen. Turning to his friends he caught their attention, as the pixies grabbed Ron and started to lift him off the ground. "I need you to follow my lead guys." Harry said, getting a nod from Hermione and Neville. "Hermione, you sing with me and Neville you grab the cage and fill it ok?" Harry asked, as Lockhart's wand was thrown out the window. Hermione and Neville both looked confused but nodded their acceptance.

Harry moved to the middle of the room, with Hermione following him, and tried to think of something. The room was in chaos, and everyone was looking at the two like they were crazy. Before Harry even had time to register what he was doing, the words came flowing out of his mouth.

"_Oh Danny boy. The pipes, the pipes are calling."_

His singing had an immediate effect on the blue bullets, as they stopped wrecking the room and turned to Harry and Hermione, who had joined in.

Neville quickly and silently moved around the edge of the room towards where the cage was, and started collecting the pixies, who had taken up seats on the tables around the twosome.

Neville had half the creatures in the cage when an almighty crash broke the atmosphere. Ron had come back to Earth and pixies were once again stirring. Harry had nothing else up his sleeve, when Hermione took charge. With the straightest face she could muster, she boldly and proudly belted out a song she had heard growing up all too often.

"_Oh, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts."_ She started and the pixies giggles and gave her their attention again. Giving Neville, with Harrys help, enough time to get the rest back in their cage.

As they finished, the bell sounded and Harry doubled over in a fit of laughter at what his friend had done. Neville joined him and Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a few laughs while the rest of the class moved around them.

"Well." Said Lockhart, as the trio were left standing in the room. "Good job and all that, knew you'd have it under control Harry my boy." He continued patting Harry on the back as all three looked at him sceptically. "Take 10 points to Gryffindor each. And have a good day."

* * *

><p>The trio sat in the great hall for dinner, after the fiasco with the fae the day seemed quite ordinary, chatting away when Lavender and Pavarti appeared across from them.<p>

"Hey Harry. Great job with those little things today. I didn't know you could sing." Lavender started.

"And how did you know it would work?" Pavarti finished

"Well, I have a friend who knows about them and creatures like them." Harry started, knowing that they wouldn't leave until he said something, or would start rumours if he didn't. "She mentioned that they enjoy music." He quickly lied. "And Hermione and Neville really helped pull it off. I couldn't have done anything without them." He finished, beaming at his friends.

"Well you could have done something sooner." Ron said grumpily from down the table, crumbs littering his face. "My ears still haven't stopped hurting."

"Well Pixies like bright colours." Came a dreamy voice from behind them. "You would have made a lovely beacon." She finished with the Gryffindor girls giggling across from Harry.

Ron turned to her to say something stupid, and was met with a glaring Lily, who stopped his train of thought in its tracks. "Go ahead. Try it. I dare you." Lily said, in a menacing growl.

"I.. Er... Nothing." Ron said, before jumping up and fleeing.

"Did you ever learn to play nice with the other kids?" Harry asked as the two Ravens sat next to Neville.

The girls didn't get a chance to respond as Snape appeared behind them. "What is this? Fighting at the dinner table, not even one that is yours." He drawled, glancing at Lilys robes.

"No Professor. Just making a wager with the Weasley boy. He lost, by the way." She said, looking directly into the Professors eyes.

"Very well. But I suggest you make your 'wagers' at your own table next time, as to not draw attention to yourself." Snape said calmly and glided away.

"I'm surprised he didn't punish you." Neville said in amazement.

"Maybe he's changing." Harry said to no one in particular.

"Maybe I'll become a leprechaun." Lavender said with a snort.

* * *

><p>Later that night Harry was sitting in bed, he was slowing down his breathing and trying to calm himself in order to meditate.<p>

'_Good, you're_ _doing fine.' _Lily said, through his mind.

'_I'd be doing better without the distraction.' _ Harry responded, furrowing his brow.

'_But that's half of it.' _Lily giggled. '_You need to block out everything. Even me.'_

'_Why is it I can hear you, even if you have your own body now? And how did you get that thing anyway?' _Harry asked.

'_Well, since we've shared a head, and we're both alive we have a link... Kinda like your one with moldyshorts.' _She replied, hesitating and trying to find the right words.

'_As for the body, as I am the soul of Lily Potter I have her imprint within the physical world. It was convenient that you visited the Potter house when you did. Fawkes was having a rebirth time and since he didn't even have a proper body for a spell all our souls had to occupy your head. The dream you had helped to separate us and the imprint I left on that house in my life, combined with the residual magic from a dragons soul, a madmans soul, a rebirthing phoenix and both of us enabled me to be reborn into the world.. And let me tell you, it wasn't pleasant.' _Lily explained, and even Harry could tell she was having trouble finding the words to describe the process.

'_Sounds like the set up to a bad joke.'_ Harry said. '_The souls of a madman, a dragon, a rebirthing phoenix and two people walk into a bar...' _Harry left it hanging and could actually feel Lily shaking with Laughter. Returning to a serious note Harry asked the hard question. '_What happened to the rest of them?..'_

'_Fawkes returned to his body, and decided he wanted a holiday. The dragon... I'm sorry Harry, but there was nothing we could do... As for the ghostly git... He escaped, but I have no idea where he is.'_ She answered honestly. '_Also, I think some of Fawkes' powers stuck with me. Everything seems lighter. Hell, I can lift Luna as though she was a feather.'_

'_Maybe it'll pass.' _Harry said, suddenly realising how late it really was.

Lily seemed to have sensed it too, as she said '_ I think it's enough answers for one night. Know that if someone tries to attack your mind I can help keep them off, but you still need to practice.'_

'_Yes ma'am.' _Harry said, mentally saluting.

'_Darn right. Now, goodnight.' _She said and then her presence was gone.

**A/N: Welp... I don't know why this took me so long, but I now have a better idea of where I want this story to go and you can expect more updates to come... Thanks for sticking with it for so long and it'll be worth the wait in the long run.**

**Have fun guys :3**


	7. Brain Training

**A/N: Time for something a little different, I guess...  
>I don't own harry potter or anything related to him, and hope you enjoy my story as it is. Thanks for reading and reviewing.<strong>

Chapter 7

Brain training.

***One Week before the school year started***

Severus Snape had been many things in life. He had seen, and even been part of, the worst and best parts of humanity, his role as a double agent causing him to tread a fine line. He had held his position at Hogwarts for many years, seen many children who had left him with disdain for the next generation. But he had never been as confused about one particular student as he was with one Harry Potter. The boy looked exactly like his father, and sometimes Severus felt the need to hex him through his hatred for James, but he knew the boy was smarted than that. He had tried to trap the dark lord, proving the Headmasters suspicions to be true. Voldemort was still alive, in some form. True, the boy seemed kind, like his mother, but he still had that Potter arrogance that drew him to danger like it was a game. It was these qualms within himself that kept Severus in more of a spectators position. He was sure big changes would happen around the castle. Harry Potter had never had a normal life and, even in his first year, had shown that it was just going to get wilder. Hogwarts knew that the dark lord was back, it was a matter of convincing the rest of wizarding Britain that would be the first task.

Walking into the headmasters office he prepared himself for what would have to come in future.

"You wished to speak to me Headmaster?" Snape said, looking at the older wizard evenly.

"Yes Severus, please come in. May I offer you a lemon drop?" Dumbledore said, waving towards the bowl on his desk.

Turning the sweets down, the Potions Master took the seat available to him. Getting straight to business he took the offensive on his discussion. "What are we going to do about the Dark Lord?" He asked the tired headmaster.

"We'll have to wait and see where he pops up next. Between Mr. Potters attempt at catching Voldemort and that monstrous dragon destroying the Great Hall, the students didn't know what to think. The ministry inquired as to what was happening in the school and the official statement was a professor sadly committed suicide, and a dragon attacked our school. Not really sure where the dragon came from actually... Hagrid may have had something to do with it..." Dumbledore stated, trailing off into his own musings for a moment. "Either way, it is far too soon for the world to know that Voldemort is still alive. We need to find out how he did it. How he survived." He continued grimly.

"And what of the boy?" Snape asked, his own musings on the Headmasters choices starting to take deeper root in his own mind.

"He is powerful. I'm not sure, but it's almost as though there is someone else taking root in his body. And he knows more than I would like to admit he should." The Professor sighed. "I wish I could get closer to him, but I fear that he might actually be able to undo the good we've done over the years. His Lordship means he could be a powerful ally, or a danger to our way of life. I would ask that you help me observe him, and we'll try to get him back on the path of light."

Severus nodded in acceptance, readying himself to go, before one more question struck him. "How did we keep the Prophet from hearing about last year's events?"

Dumbledores face darkened at that. "Sadly I had to rout the mail, stopping all transmissions between here and the Prophet, before I released my statement. After that, I had the goblins help keep people away while the helped fix the damage. Easy enough, if you have the gold." He added with a smirk.

"Very well then, good night Headmaster." Severus said, taking his leave.

***Back to real time***

* * *

><p>"That's not good enough Harry!"<p>

The group had spent the last couple of nights, following the disaster of a DADA class, working on the basics on occlumency. They had obtained an empty classroom where Hermione, Neville and Luna could focus on meditation, while Harry was continuing where his studies with Snape left off. So far, Lily was unimpressed.

"What the hell have you been doing? Just sitting on your arse and hoping for the best?" She growled. She had put Harry to the test, probing his mind, and found that he basically had no resistance. Other than to try and fight back, that is.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I have been busy." Harry argued back. The icy glare from Lily was nothing compared to the mental berating he received.

"_Busy with what? You locked up the diary, but haven't even started on the other horcruxes. The ministry has been convinced, by Dumbledore, that Voldie hasn't come back. And in all honesty you've spent more time dwelling on the other timeline than actually improving anything." _Lily thundered in his mind. "_Harry, I died for you once. But you need to improve; you need to be better because I don't want you under his control again." _Tears were in her eyes, as her volume lessened considerably.

"_Mum..."_ Harry said, through their link. "_All my life I wished that I could have met you. That you could have been there. I'm sorry, but I was just trying to enjoy this time a bit before everything went to hell." _They were both silently crying now, both wishing they could say it all out loud.

"_I know, and I guess you got that from your father and Sirius. They both just liked to take it a day at a time... Even with a war on..." _Lily mentally sighed "_Actually, I'm glad you found such great friends. Hermione is absolutely lovely, and really cares about you. Neville is reliable, and honestly you and he would have been raised together. Luna is pretty funny. I like her quirky attitude, and I seem to mother her a lot... But she likes it and I guess I like being needed."_

"_Hey, I need you too." Harry replied. "But I guess, not as much. And it is really good to see her happy."_

Hermione was watching the two, the others still sitting with their eyes closed. '_I wonder if Harry and Lily...'_ She wondered to herself for a moment. Both her friends were locked in an intense gaze. They both looked like they were about to burst into tears, and Hermione had no idea why, or even why there was the slightest pang of hurt in her chest. Not only did she have to see these two in such pain, but something deeper was nibbling at her mind... Something green eyed and hideous.

Harry had always been at her side, he'd been her first friend. Hell, they'd even shared a bed together. She thought that he was amazing, but sometimes a bit foolhardy. She didn't know why this was affecting her so much. He was her best friend... Why would he see her any different.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when she realised there was a pair of deep green eyes staring at her. Her heart almost skipped a beat, until she noticed the red hair that fell around the offending items. "Nope, she's still alive." Lily said as Hermione came back to Earth. Her friends were all around her, looking concerned.

"Sorry.." Hermione mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. "I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Well, that's where you're going wrong." Lily said with a small smile. "You gotta turn this thing off." She continued tapping the brunettes forehead. She turned to face everyone. "You're all doing fine, but you have to keep **practicing.**" She directed that last word at Harry, who was looking at his feet. "Now we should get back to our dorms, before curfew."

The group made their way to leave, splitting up to their separate houses. Harry thought about his conversation with Lily, while Neville thought about what he'd learned and Hermione was wrapped up in her own concerns. '_Why do I even care about Harry liking Lily? I should be happy for my friend.'_ She sighed inwardly, she felt rotten for being like this. Harry had always made sure she was happy, and had been by her side since day one. He knew she would be by his side no matter what, especially after the incident with Quirrell. Hell, she didn't even know if she was even old enough to even think like that.

Before she had even realised what was happening she had already mumbled a goodnight to her friends and made her way to her room. Deciding to kill some time to help her calm down a little she wrote a letter to her mother, maybe the elder Granger womans insights would help.

* * *

><p>"Did you sense the wrackspurts around Hermione before?" Luna asked Lily as the two got ready for bed.<p>

"No, but she did seem to have the signs." Lily sighed, knowing not to try and refute the girls beliefs. "Maybe something's on her mind..."

"Well, maybe she's jealous." Luna said, crawling into Lilys bed. She had a habit of doing it, regardless of what Lily wanted.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, pulling a blanket over the two of them. "Surely she doesn't think I'm interested in Harry." She added with a disgusted face.

"The feelings between you and Harry are strong, but Hermione doesn't realise that they're different to the bonds she could have with him." Luna said matter-of-factly.

"how do you know these things Luna?"

"I just see them. Sometimes in dreams, sometimes in the air. And one time a rat actually smelled like a dirty old man." Luna laughed at the last one. "It was really odd, though I can't remember exactly where I saw him."

Lily was perplexed at the young blonde for a moment, but decided to accept it as her just being Luna. She shrugged and cuddles into the blonde, who was nearly asleep herself. "Goodnight Luna, maybe we'll figure it out tomorrow."A/

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for you all to enjoy. So... Enjoy XD**


End file.
